Pandas and Fairies
by SnowWolf1
Summary: As the battle between the Axis and the Allies goes on, is Arthur steadily growing feelings for the handsome Yao? More importantly,does Yao share the same feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N– My first fan fic. Expect crap. You've been warned.**

**Britain x China story. A _little_ bit of UsUk if your mind is open. Human and Country names used. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight bathed the boarding room with a golden glow. The air felt dense and musty as the allied forces sat around the large round table.<p>

"Are we ready to begin?" Arthur, the spirit of England, asked the other four surrounding him. Arthur had shaggy, blonde hair and large, dark eyebrows to match his irritable personality. He had emerald green eyes that always seemed to sparkle, however. He tended to always be stressed or irritated, especially around most of the allies.

"We've been ready for a while, dude." Alfred, the spirit of America, retorted with a grunt as he played with the golden star on his brown leather jacket. Alfred had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, covered by small glasses. Alfred tended to be very hyperactive, despite his great intake of food. Arthur glared at the American.

"First off, I will need everyone's paperwork, which you should've filled out since our last meeting."

Everyone but Alfred passed in their assigned paperwork.

"Where's your paperwork, America?" Arthur asked as he intensely glared at Alfred.

"I kind of forgot it at home." He replied, not bothering to meet the Englishman's intense glare.

"Or rather you forgot to do it all together, you lazy git!" Arthur growled.

"I did do it! I just forgot it at home on my desk, that's all!"

Arthur glared at Alfred intensely. A thin film of sweat formed on the Alfred's forehead.

"America, I know you didn't do it."

"How would you know?" Alfred stood up and glared back at the Englishman.

"Because I raised you." Arthur replied, not looking away from Alfred's face.

Alfred glared at Arthur with more intensity, but couldn't think of anything more to say. The angry American mumbled a swear under his breath and sat back down in his chair.

"Now, that _that_ is taken care of; let's get down to our discussion." The Englishman said as he shuffled through his papers. "We need more ideas on how to weaken those meddlesome Axis powers."

"Couldn't we just nuke them and call it a day?" Alfred responded in a bored tone. "I mean, it would be so much easier."

"You can't just _nuke_ someone, you git." Arthur said. "Not unless the situation absolutely calls for it, which it doesn't."

Alfred grunted and lay back in his seat. Arthur despised Alfred's rude posture. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I could take care of them if you would only let me, da." Ivan, spirit of Russia, said smiling. He had short, light blonde hair, almost white. He had a large nose and eyes the color of lavender. He always wore a worn, light pink scarf. He had a lighthearted, kind demeanor, but everyone knew that on the inside he was a blood-thirsty demon.

"We want them weakened, Russia. Not _dead_." Arthur said, rubbing his temples.

"We could always charm them into some kind of trap with my handsome appearance." Francis, spirit of France, said with a smirk. Francis had long golden blonde hair the length of his shoulders. He had icy blue eyes and small whiskers around his chin. He tended to have a certain 'sexual' apparel

"We're being serious here, France." Arthur growled.

"I think France may be onto something with the trap idea, aru."

A soft, reassuring voice lifted Arthur from his frustration and annoyance.

'_Finally, someone with some sense.'_ Arthur thought, smiling slightly.

"Go on, China." Arthur urged.

"Maybe, if we can lure them into a trap of some kind, we could ambush them, aru." Yao, spirit of China said thoughtfully. Yao was a beautiful man, almost feminine, despite his age. He had long, dark brown hair that was always tied into a neat ponytail by a worn, red string. He had golden brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when he talked and he always had an innocent, childish personality. The clothes he wore tended to always be too large for his own stature. Arthur always felt strangely flustered whenever Yao was around.

"But what kind of trap?" England asked, scratching his head.

"I've got it!" Alfred yelled happily.

"What is it now?" Arthur sighed, preparing himself for the migraine about to emerge.

"What if we captured Italy! If we did that, Japan and Germany would have to go after him, than _WHAM_," Alfred banged his fist hard on the table. "They're trapped!"

"I hate to say it, but that is actually a good idea, America." Arthur sighed, rubbing his chin in thought.

"But how are we to capture dear Italy?" Francis asked. "He is quite good at running away."

"France is right. Italy is an amazing runner, especially when frightened." Arthur said, recalling all of the countless times he approached Feliciano, the spirit of Italy, and how amazingly fast he would run away.

"I could capture him for you." Ivan said with a somewhat sinister smile.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Arthur asked.

Feliciano sat in his Italian-styled room of the Axis Headquarters. He had just had a long day with his friends Kiku, the spirit of Japan, and Ludwig, the spirit of Germany. Feliciano adored these kinds of days and prayed that he could have more like the one he had today.

"Ve~ I must thank Japan for this!" He said in his usual joyful voice. He hugged the stuffed animal he got from Kiku tightly. "And I must thank Germany for his wurst!" He looked at the box of German wurst Ludwig had so gratefully made him. Feliciano didn't like wurst all that much, but as long as it came from Ludwig, he was happy.

Feliciano jumped when he thought he heard a noise come from outside. He slowly and silently crept towards the window and peeked out. It was far too dark to tell what was out there, if anything. He slowly went back to his bed, looking around to make sure nothing was out of place. He sat quietly on his bed, hugging his stuffed animal. After several moments of sitting in silence, he finally decided to allow himself to fall asleep.

Feliciano slept soundly without worry. His chest rose and fell against the sheets as he breathed.

The doorknob slowly turned, breaking the sweet silence in the room. A large, hulking figure entered the room, walking towards Feliciano. Feliciano remained sound asleep. The figure kneeled down at the foot of the bed and unwrapped a large sack; large enough to fit a human being. Without warning, the figure pounced on Feliciano and began to wrap him up in the sack. Feliciano awoke and tried to escape the intruder's grasp, but failed. The intruder had already wrapped up his feet. He was much too frightened to scream for help. Within seconds, he was fully wrapped in the sack. He tried to squirm free, but again, failed.

"There is no use in squirming yourself free." A sweet, but strangely frightening voice said. "You are coming with me, da."

* * *

><p><strong>AN END CHAPTER 1. I guess it's short…I really don't know. It's 3 pages. That's long enough, right? OTL. Like I said, this is my first fan fic. I'm sorry if it's crappy. That's what reviews are for! (Or so I've been told…). I'm still trying to get used to the whole fanfiction process. I remember a time when we actually _wrote_ stories with these things called _PENCILS_ (and not those fancy, mechanical ones!) - This is coming from a fourteen year old girl…. So anyway, please review and help me write better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"You got him. You <em>actually<em> got him."

"It's what you wanted, da?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be done so quickly, especially on the first try."

Feliciano awoke to hear the muffled sounds of two men arguing. His head was pounding and it was hard to breathe. He couldn't move his hands, or feet. They were tied tightly with thick rope. He tried to yell out, but his mouth was duct taped. He couldn't see out of his now messy, red hair. All he could do was listen and hope Ludwig and Kiku would save him.

"The trap is nowhere near ready yet and Japan and Germany are probably on their way as we speak!" The first voice said in a frustrated tone.

'_Ve~ what does he mean by trap?'_ Feliciano thought with worry. _'He couldn't possibly be thinking of trapping Germany and Japan could he?' _Feliciano began to shake with fear.

"It looks like he's awake, da." A familiar voice said.

'_That's the same person who kidnapped me last night!'_ Feliciano thought, shaking even more.

"It would appear so." The other voice sighed.

Feliciano managed to move his head up to see who his captors were. His heart stopped when he saw the two people he feared most in the world; Ivan and Arthur.

"What should we do with him, da?" Ivan said, smiling down upon him. Feliciano's blood ran cold, fearing the worst.

"Hmmm…" Arthur thought. "We could leave him in the hands of France."

Feliciano's heart leapt for joy. His dear brother, Francis was sure to let him go out of sheer sympathy! He loved him far too much to hold him hostage.

"But then again, France would probably let him go out of sympathy."

"Why not leave him with me, da?"

Feliciano's heart stopped. He couldn't even bear the thought of being in the hands of Ivan.

"We're holding him hostage, Russia. He's not your torture victim."Arthur sighed.

Feliciano felt himself calm down. He jumped slightly when he heard another person enter the room.

'_Could it be Germany and Japan?_' He thought happily. His heart sank when a slender Chinese male with his hair tied in a ponytail entered the room. Feliciano remembered seeing pictures of him in Kiku's home, but that's all he could recall of the man.

"The trap is ready, aru." The man said, bowing his head down.

'_Ve~ He acts just like Japan.'_ Feliciano thought. He briefly glanced at Arthur and noticed his face was a bright red.

"Hey, China, do you think you could hide this guy at your house?" Arthur asked, avoiding the Chinese man's eyes.

"Why me, aru?" The man asked with slight irritation.

"You are the only one here I can trust." Arthur mumbled his face completely red.

Feliciano and the others waited for the man's response.

"Fine. If I must, aru." He sighed finally. He walked over to Feliciano and gracefully picked him up. Feliciano was greatly surprised how swiftly he picked him up, despite his thin stature. As the two left, Feliciano noticed Arthur was still blushing hard.

"_Ve~ I wonder what's wrong with him'_ Italy thought with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Yao gracefully carried Feliciano to his home. He wasn't too heavy, so it wasn't too much trouble. Yao had other things on his mind, though.<p>

'_Why is England acting so strangely, aru?'_ He thought. _'He won't even look me in the eye anymore. Could it be that he's mad at me for something aru?'_ Yao furrowed his brows in thought. _'I've done everything I can do to help him, aru…' _

Yao jumped when he felt sudden movement in his arms. He looked down. Feliciano was trying to free himself from Yao's grasp.

"Why do you squirm, aru?" Yao asked the Italian. "You are merely bait and are of no importance. We will not harm you, aru." He smiled down at Feliciano. He felt the small man eventually calm down and become still. Yao was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep.

'_Young people truly do become tired far too easily, aru.'_ The Chinese man thought with a sigh_. 'The only person I know who knows how to not burn all of their energy at once is England.'_ Yao thought some more. _'Him and of course-'_He stopped walking and shook his head violently. _'No! I can't think of him, aru…'_

Finally he arrived at his dorm. All of the Allies had a small dorm inside of the building. It consisted of one bed, a small kitchen, small bathroom and a study area. It protected them from enemy attacks and was convenient for meetings. Yao opened the door and slipped through with Italy clutched in his arms.

Inside, it smelled greatly of Chinese food. Shades of bright crimson and gold showered the room, giving off a dim glow. A large, red dragon hung from the ceiling, while small Chinese-style lanterns danced around it. A large stuffed panda sat on the large canopy bed draped in red and gold. A small bamboo plant stood alone in the corner of the room. Yao inhaled the air and smiled slightly as he exhaled.

'_It smells like home, aru…'_ He thought happily.

He gently set Feliciano onto the bed. Yao glared at the peaceful man.

'_Ai ya! Why the hell do I have to take care of him, aru?' _Yao thought angrily. _'Honestly! Those guys can be so high maintenance, aru!' _

Yao looked at the picture of him and Arthur on the small round table next to his bed.

'_Then again, England needs the help, aru…' _

Yao glanced back at the Italian sleeping soundly in his bed.

'_I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up, aru.'_ Yao thought to himself, sighing. _'I guess I should prepare him some food, aru._

* * *

><p><strong>AN END Chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! They are so motivational! This chapter isn't that long; at least to me it isn't. It's no better than last chapter… **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for delays and all, I try to get a chapter in every week or so. I'm not allowed on the internet during the weekdays unless I beg the crap out of my parents so I only have time during weekends and usually during those times I am at my friend's house or I just don't feel like doing it. (I am the definition of lazy…) Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Arthur read over his documents carefully. He had to go over the plans for the trap before Kiku and Ludwig noticed Feliciano was gone. It was hard for him to focus, however. Only one thing occupied his mind; Yao.<p>

'_Bloody Hell!'_ Arthur thought with anger. _'Why can't I get him out of my bloody mind?'_

He slammed down his papers in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

'_This is impossible.'_ He let out an exasperated sigh. _'There is no way I can put up with all this…'_

Arthur jumped when he felt something hard hit his shoulder. He looked up to see the ever-beaming face of Alfred.

"What do you want now, you git?" He groaned. He felt a feeling of dread when Alfred gave him one of his signature smiles. He knew this couldn't be good.

"So hey, you don't have to worry about your trap. I have a plan that is sure to weaken them." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Just what on Earth are you planning?" He asked, giving Alfred a hard glare. Alfred continued to grin. Arthur wanted to slap that grin right off of his face.

"You better answer me, you git!" Arthur growled through clenched teeth.

"You'll see." Alfred said. He then strolled out of the room, snickering to himself.

'_What on Earth…?'_ Arthur thought with anxiety. _'What could he possibly be planning?'_

* * *

><p>Feliciano awoke to the sweet smell of chicken. He felt as if he were drifting on a cloud. He slowly opened his light brown eyes to see a veil of red and gold.<p>

'_Ve~ Where am I?'_ He thought, gazing at the canopy covering his head

"Are you awake yet, aru?" A familiar voice whispered from the other side of the canopy.

Feliciano jumped when a face poked out of the other side of the veil facing him. It was the Chinese man that had carried him! He must have passed out from exhaustion and fear on the way there.

"Ai ya! You young people get frightened far too easily!" The man sighed. "Anyway, you must be hungry." The man eyed Feliciano's growling stomach. He blushed out of embarrassment. The man chuckled. Feliciano was surprised when he felt somewhat comforted by the man's laugh. It was a heartwarming laugh that could even warm the coldest of hearts.

"Come. I've prepared food for you, aru." The man said, pulling himself from the veil. Feliciano hurriedly followed.

Outside of the canopy was like a masterpiece of art. Feliciano gazed in awe at the different shades of crimson and gold showering the room. It resembled one of the China Towns Kiku had once taken him and Ludwig to. The man gestured him to sit at the small, bamboo table. He did as told. Pots full of various chicken and vegetables covered the table, barely leaving enough room to eat. His plate was a delicate piece of china with the most beautiful pattern Feliciano had ever seen. He was scared to even put food on it. He didn't want to ruin it.

"It's safe to eat, aru. I promise." The man joked.

Feliciano snapped out of his trance and immediately became aware of his hunger. He quickly filled his plate with sweet and sour chicken and different vegetables. Before he had even realized it, he had already devoured his first plate.

"By the way, my name is Yao, aru. Yao Wang. I am the spirit of China." The man said as Feliciano refilled his plate with food.

Feliciano stopped what he was doing.

'_Ve~ that name…I've heard it somewhere before.' _He thought inquisitively. He sat for a moment and searched through his thoughts, paying no mind to Yao who was staring at him in confusion.

"Ve! I've got it!" He exclaimed. Yao jumped in his seat.

"Erm…Got what, aru?" Yao asked, obviously trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, it's nothing." Feliciano felt himself blush. He hadn't meant to think out loud.

"I…um…just remembered where I have heard your name before."

"Really? You've heard my name before?" Yao asked excitedly. His excitement startled Feliciano.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. "I've heard of you many times, especially from Japan."

Feliciano barely had enough time to even take in a breath when a sudden streak of red darted towards him. The front of his shirt was pulled forward and he was suddenly face-to-face with a hysterical Yao.

"Please! Tell me what he has told you about me!" He pleaded desperately. Feliciano was frightened by Yao's sudden hysteria and held back a squeal of terror.

"H-He has s-said nothing bad about you!" He managed to say. "H-He's only talked about how great you are and h-he tells stories from when you took care of him when h-he was young!"

Feliciano felt Yao's tight grip on his shirt lessen until he finally let go. Yao slumped down to the floor and began to sulk to himself.

"K-Kiku." He heard him whisper under his sobs. Feliciano looked down to Yao in pity.

'_Ve~ He must really miss Japan.'_ He thought sadly. He felt guilty for bringing him up.

Feliciano helped Yao to his feet and towards the bed.

"Ve~ is there anything I can do to help you with?" He asked worriedly.

"No." Yao replied. "_Xie Xie_. Thank you for the offer, aru."

Feliciano got up to let Yao rest, but curiosity overcame him.

"I am very sorry to ask this, but why exactly did you and Japan part?" Feliciano felt a sudden rein of regret wash through his body as Yao looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Kiku…I mean Japan never told you?"

"No. He hasn't."

Yao was silent for a moment. Feliciano felt his heart beat hard in his chest. Had he asked the wrong thing at the wrong time?

Yao slowly got up from his bed.

"Follow me." He Heghdfghfgsaid. "I have something to show you, aru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN END CHAPTER 3! Yeah, this one is shorter than the last chapter. I'm pathetic. OTL I tried to us less "aru" in this. I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I can't edit after publishing and sometimes Spell-Check can be a real pain. After rereading the past two chapters, I noticed a few naming mistakes I made as well. It's hard transiting from country names to human names every other sentence. I apologize.**

**Please Review! They help tons! Thank you for reading this far!**


End file.
